SuperHero
by LivinGleek
Summary: The kids go on a school trip to a phantasmagoric camp an when a bomb explodes, evryone discovers that they own superpowers. Some of them use them for good and some of them don't. Rating may change. Main Pairings include Klaine Pezberry Brittana and more.


SuperHero

By: LivinGleek and JJgarciaJJ

Rachel - fire control

Quinn - telekinesis

Mike - gravity

Sam - density

Santana - animal understand/animal transformation

Artie - body transformation

Brittany - cold generation

Kurt - omnipresence

Mercedes - magnetism

Blaine - elasticity

Will - plant control

Finn - invisibility Villain

Sue - mega voice Villain

Puck - electroshock Villain

Lauren - force Villain

Tina - control of the dead Villain

Jessie - telepathy Villain

AN: I will upload at least one chapter per week, I promise! This thing above is which superpower everyone owns. Some of them are villains.

…...

_It all started with a normal school trip. Figgins assigned Mr. Schue and Sue Sylvester to be the chaperones. They had to agree, if they didn't, they would lose part of their salaries. The kids had all 14, except for Puck and Finn, who just turned 15. They would go to a strange camp for public schools. When they arrived the camp was abandoned except for one guy, the guide actually, who seemed very phantasmagoric. His name was Jack, he had gray and black hair and he always wore a Hawaiian T-shirt, beige shorts and sandals, though the weather wasn't hot, but, as I said, he looked pretty phantasmagoric. He told the some kids to stay in the "Squirrel Cabin" with Sue as the chaperone, and the other kids stayed at the "Reindeer Cabin" with Will as the chaperone. Something happened the first night that shouldn't have happened. Kids started to scream as teachers panicked. The lights gone out and a strange-gas cistern had exploded. But nothing happened to the kids or to their teachers… or so did they think… _

_\ _

Coughs were heard from both cabins. Neither of the humans could tell where they were or why, or even what time was it when this occurred, if they were hurt… Nothing.

What happened? whispered everyone's thoughts as they were unconscious.

Where are we?

A sign of life finally appeared from the dust, burned brunette locks stood from the ashes as the 14 petite girl stood up and sniffed. Everything smelled dusty and burned. She opened her eyes and saw what horror was in front of her, thousands of kilometers away, there was her cabin and also her teammates. She tried to ran to them, but she was too weak and afraid. She fell as her right ankle betrayed her. She growled as the pain shoot through her body right into her foot. She screamed and fainted. She couldn't take it.

Rachel her body seemed to scream get up! You can do this but she wasn't listening anymore as her eyes closed once more.

\

Far, very far away from Rachel, were her friends and teammates. A large shadow came towards them. Jack McGill approached them as he saw how a shadow stood in the south. He put his hand over his eyes and distanced the look. There was Rachel and she seemed to be far away from him. He saw how the 14 year-old girl tried to ran but fell in the act. He heard her scream and that was it. She fell and hissed as she fainted. Jack ran towards her, leaving the rest of the group alone. He got there pretty quick, as he extended his arms to the wind and glided. He stopped just before the girl and screamed to her

"Rachel! Get up! You can do this!" Jack said supporting the girl. She didn't gave a response.

He started to worry. This wasn't a good idea after all, hypnotizing Figgins to bring the kids, making explode the bomb to do… something to the kids and teachers.

He heard the girl moan in pain as she woke up again. In fright, she sat up quickly, pushing her upper-mid to the air of the forest. She tried to scream as the gray-haired guy lifted his hand up to her mouth and shot her voice. Why? She didn't know.

When she calmed down, Jack moved his hand up to her forehead as she closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'm okay." she finally said. Sweat filling Jack's hand.

"No, you're not" he said feeling heat in the girl's forehead. "You're boiling" Jack exclaimed. Her face changed completely. The shy smile disappeared as her breath sped.

"OW!" she groaned loudly as pain shoot her again in her right ankle. "I'm hurt!"

Jack stood up and grabbed her hand. "Here" he said. She took it as he helped her stand up, or at least limp. She couldn't do it just yet, so he grabbed her in his arms and ran again towards the other people. He distinguished two silhouettes in the horizon.

_\_

_He distinguished two silhouettes in the horizon._

The Latina shoved her hair to the back of her arms and sighed. She'd been sitting there for at least 10 minutes and no one had woken up. She started to feel disgusted by the blood dripping out of the wheelchair boy. He must have crashed towards it when the bomb exploded. She was awake when it exploded, she remembered every detail until she fainted. The cabin smelled like gas. It was surrounded by people that were asleep. She remembered that there was the sound of a pressure cooker and then the cabin's timber floor started to shake. She was about to tell everyone to wake up when the sound stopped and it all became a blacked out blur. She saw how from the same cabin the petite girl flew to the other side of the forest. She remembered Rachel. She must have been dead right now. She felt chills draw in her spine at the thought of it. Rachel couldn't leave them, she was the best singer… and something more. Let's just say Santana and Kurt aren't the only ones, just yet.

Santana heard a sigh from behind and quickly draw back of her thoughts. She turned to see another person was alive.

"_Other Asian?_" she said

_\_

JJgarciaJJ is my boyfriend J He proposed the idea an we both started writing this as we are both studying Literature in college. He proposed all of the superpowers. So, Thoughts?

Love, LivinGleek


End file.
